Jolene
Jolene Boyle, or simply Jolene, is a character from Dyscourse. She was going to a vacation trip with her husband, but her plane crashed on an island. She is 54 years old and her item is a camera. Personal life She was presumably born at a country town. When she was younger, Jolene fell in love with George, who was selling eggplants. Then noticed that he earned a lot of money, so she married him and helped him with his business, expecting money. Jolene alludes they have went on many vacation trips. She had planned to divorce him ever since, despite she claims that she still loves him. Appearance Jolene is a white, plump woman with tanned skin and brown hair, visible under her wide hat. She has a pair of round glasses and a necklace made of pink flower, along with a vacational attire and her ring. Personality She's initially presented as a sweet, caring woman, concerned for everyone's safety and willing to do something about their situation. As the game goes, Jolene's strong willed personality might cause arguments between her and the other survivors, showing off her manipulative side, which is more notable in her relationship with her husband. According to Steve, Jolene possesses a superiority complex, wanting to be in charge of every situation. She may stop from being nice when things don't go the way she wants, or when someone disagrees with her. Relationships 'George Hatfield: '''Jolene is George's wife. Despite he truly loves his wife, it's unknown how Jolene actually feels about him, despite claiming she loves him but wanting a divorce anyways, and being interested in him for his money. It's still evident that they care for each other a lot, given their saddened reactions if one of them dies in front of the other. 'Rita Lockett: 'Jolene has stated she likes Rita because she is "strong and independent". Besides George, Jolene is the survivor she trusts the most, and she expects Rita to be this a mutual feeling, hence why she gets upset when Rita won't t listen to her, or follow her plans 'Garrett Leon: 'Jolene usually scolds Garrett for being childish, or just plain useless. It doesn't get to the point of them hating each other, however. 'Teddy Redacted: 'He has told her she didn't give him a "great first impresion", thus making Jolene upset. While she's mostly indifferent towards him, Teddy thinks she's working for somebody else, and hides a lot of secrets (like the divorce papers). 'Steve Coffey: '''Due to her manipulative personality and his negative attitude, Steve and Jolene heavily dislike each other. It can get to the point of one plotting to murder the other when left alone. Trivia *Jolene´s old design was going to be rounder. *Apparently, she had a tough mother and was home schooled, since in her passport mentions that her education was the "school of hard knocks" *Judging from her accent, she could be from Texas. *When she is rescued, she opens a resort on the island or keeps selling eggplants. *She can remain married to George at the end of the game , if they both survive. Jolenebeta.PNG|First concept art of Jolene Category:Characters